random one-shots
by EverythingCovered
Summary: this is a one-shot collection that me and colorkitten6 made, go check them out! each chapter will be rated, also, color will make a full story with me and post it on his account, so yeah. im keeping it open so if you want to request a one-shot, i will do it. now i will do my own one-shots here.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: k plus**

**Title: when in doubt, scam.**

Izuku "Deku" Midoriya definitely had his work cut out for him. He had fooled his mother, his friends, and now he had the biggest scam of all planned. After all, he WAS quirkless. However, even a tech genius with unlimited time on their hands would have a hard time infiltrating U.A. of all places, yes a very hard time indeed….

Which then brought up the question of _how_ exactly was Izuku planning on getting into U.A.? It was simple really! Well… not really. It was simple to Izuku though! Similar to the same ways he fooled everyone else. Magic tricks.

Saying your quirk is being able to pull near anything out of mid-air was kind of risky. However, sleight of hand and a trusty backpack made it a lot easier. After all, he was just doing a few simple tricks, like pulling a coin out of thin air by concealing it in the palm of his hand, or stealing their watch without them knowing!

Okay, maybe a little less of that last part but he made his point nonetheless.

However, the problem with U.A. is that they check your backgrounds and other records to see if you are lying, however, a few days of hacking later, he had a whole new background.

Izuma Haruno, a male with dark blue hair -thank god for hair dye- and brown eyes -contacts-. His supposed 'quirk' was being able to pull nearly anything he wanted out of thin air so long as he could hold it in one hand. A side effect was that pulling it out caused a poof of smoke, which was really just smoke bombs. His quirk hand no drawbacks otherwise.

It was perfect. A quirk that was easy to replicate without one, so long as he could sneak in the smoke bombs, and a feasible background with no holes. It was wonderful, amazing even. It was all disgustingly fake… but that was what was fun about it.

What was even funnier was when he sent his application in, U.A. missed the fact it was fake. Oh how that sent Izuku laughing. You'd think they'd do at least a basic background check but they didn't. If they did it would prove Izuma and Izuku were the exact same person. Yet they _didn't_.

Izuku put a hand over his mouth, withholding his chuckles so his mother wouldn't ask what was wrong. Then again, Inko might've found it funny too. She was the only person who really knew after all. Well, other than Hastume.

Hatsume, oh Hatsume Mei. The one person who made this all possible. The very person you designed the contraption Izuku would wear to set off the smoke bombs without the cameras seeing. How Izuku _loved_ her. His perfect partner in crime.

Then, on the day Izuku had to leave for the entrance exam, he ran right into Kaachan. Or at least, Izuma ran into Kaachan. The human personification of a grenade didn't even notice anything was amiss. Izuma and Izuku looked exactly alike aside from the colors, and the hat. Can't go wrong with a good hat.

Izuku hummed a happy tune, biting the inside of his cheek as people _he_ recognized walked past him but didn't recognize _him_. It never got old. Their blank expressions while staring at someone they didn't know they knew. Oh, what would their reactions be when he revealed himself! If he revealed himself.

Yes, Izuku didn't know if he wanted to reveal himself once he got it. He might, he might not. It would be up to Izuku's mood at the time.

The written portion of the test passed by smoothly. Too smoothly really. Then again, Izuku's favorite past time was analyzing quirks and coming up with scams so maybe it wasn't a surprise. He knew he aced the extra credit portion though.

But then, then came the hard part. The physical portion of the U.A. exam was robots. It was always robots. Thankfully, Izuku knew that before hand so he could at least prepare.

His plan to deal with them? It was simple really, or at least to Izuku. Funnily enough, a lot of things were simple to Izuku that just… weren't to other people. Guess that just made him special.

"GO!" The doors swung open at Present Mic's shout, although it was probably just him speaking normally. At least to himself.

Izuku dashed forward in front of the crowd, everyone else lagging behind in surprise. All Izuku knew was that he had to find the robots first, his plan wouldn't work otherwise.

As if the gods themselves were playing along to his plan, a three pointed met Izuku first. Several others lagged behind it. While the three pointer looked normal, it's glowing 'eye' was a bit dim. The things had ran into each other and rattled their circuitry. What were the chances.

Others started to appear behind him, ready to steal his kill. Izuku couldn't have that so he activated his support item. Smoke billowed out around him, it would only last a few seconds so Izuku had to work fast.

With gymnastics skills he honed at the gym, got to thank his mother for that one. Izuku scaled the robot, twisting this way and that way, only guided by his senses. For others, it would be nigh impossible, but Izuku had trained years for this. His biggest scam ever.

Izuku heard the other three pointers behind the one he was on fall, dead. Their circuitry too damaged from before to keep them on for long. As for the one Izuku was on, he grabbed the control panel and moved it aside.

With one gloved hand, Izuku tore out a handful of circuitry. Feeling the thing start to tumble, he replaced the panel. Quickly, Izuku scaled back down the three pointer, finding his place from when he activated the smoke bomb and standing still. One arm in the air to showcase the wire he ripped out.

The three pointer hit the ground, the impact blowing the smoke away. What it looked like to Izuku was one three pointer to himself, and six others collapsing on their own. That's not what it looked like to the camera, or onlookers.

What it looked like to them was Izuma activating his quirk and six three pointers falling at their important circuitry appeared in his hand. Izuma had killed six three pointers in less than a minute. It looked like one of the strongest quirks around if used correctly. I looked...nothing like it was.

Everyone around Izuku paused, shocked. Izuma didn't look like anything much after all. More than one person remembered that a human heart can fit rather easily in the average human hand. Then Izuma ran off to find others and the illusion was broken.

The rest of the exam happened similarly. Izuku found robots, used the smoke bomb, and pulled out the wires. More often than not, the smoke hid how other fake villains around the ones he killed were often not killed by him. So the scam continued.

Even though Izuku was near constantly interrupted by having to pull stupid quirk users out of situations they couldn't handle. Like a dude with a cramped stomach who tried to fight a three pointer and some dude with grapes on his head.

By the end of the exam, the total amount of robots Izuku killed was around five. One three pointer, two two pointers, and two one pointers. For a total of nine points.

The total amount of points Izuma got? Around sixty fake villains downed for about 170 points!

Besides, Izuku had also gained the students trust as well, thanks to the fact that Izuma had saved a girl named "Uraraka". With Mei already knowing and helping to spread rumors about Izuma. (good rumors). All that was left to do was notify Mei, and She would help Izuma with his ruse through the year. Izuku reaches for the small and concealed wireless LRCD (long-range communication device, courtesy of Mei.), and whispered so quiet it was almost not picked up.

"_**I'm In"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: t**

**Title: too loud….**

The world is not fair. I learned this at the age of four. Before that, I was the most talkative person in the world. Then, I got my quirk. Now, most other kids were _so_ excited to get their quirk, but me? Not so much.

When I sent my teacher to the hospital and the **entire** school to the dump -the building, not the kids!- I learned that I, Izuku "Deku" Midoriya, the most talkative person in the world, had a quirk that _killed _if not used properly, which means no talking, I can laugh, I can cry, but no talking.

In a way, I was sort of like Present Mic and that was fun. Although, to be honest, that's probably the only thing I like about my quirk. Present Mic didn't hospitalize people by whispering, Present Mic didn't destroy buildings by accidentally saying his thoughts, _Present Mic_… at least Present Mic could turn off his quirk. Or at least tone it down. Present Mic could tell his mother he loved her…

Present Mic used to be one of my favorite heroes, right up there with All Might and Erasure head and Hawks, but now? I can barely stand the guy. Just looking at him makes me think of everything I don't, _can't_, have...but that doesn't mean I can't be a hero.

6 months later…

I thought to myself; here it is, I got my surgical mask, my suit -an old black hoodie and jeans-, and my hero notes in my bag along with my phone, wallet, and the most important one -so people don't think I'm rude, my note cards.

I wave bye to my mom and head off toward the stop to catch the bullet train to U.A., the school of my dreams. This is the beginning, after all, who says I can't be a hero?


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: k plus**

**Title: sound?**

**It was a dark, stormy night…..** Or at least that's what I thought it was. You know, it's really hard to tell when you're blind. After all, everything's dark when you're blind. And no, I don't have some sort of disease or was in some kind of accident, it's just my quirk.

Now, I bet all of the darker fanfiction readers out there want some sort of disgusting description of my eyes, but really? My eyes are just normal eyes… all be it normal eyes with green rings getting lighter and lighter instead of whites.

They're actually not that bad. They look like a dark green emerald a light green emerald, which looks quite cool if what I've been told is true. But anyway, people are always saying; "oh my god, you poor boy!", but what they don't know, is that as a trade-off, I can see and manipulate sound waves.

The truth is if given the option to forfeit my control over sound waves for normal sight, I would not do it in a million years. Why would I? I can _see_ so much more now! In 360 degrees even.

Not to mention I can literally snap and cause an earthquake if I wanted. It's really cool, if dangerous when out of control. All though I wouldn't mind being able to see color again if I'm honest… welp, it's better than being quirkless.

At least now I can be a hero! I've always wanted too, every since I was a kid. I may be blind in the traditional sense but that just means I have to work harder!

2 weeks later...

As I'm walking out the door of the room where the entrance test was held, and the scores for the practical were revealed, I hang my head in defeat… in my head, I say, 'only 15 points! I've lost!' Then, I hear Present Mic screaming my name. "WAIT!" "W-what?" "We made a mistake, you got 150 points, not 15!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: k**

**Title: a practical joke.**

Toshinori should've known his day was going to be horrible from the moment he woke up and was already spitting blood. Or maybe when he tripped getting out of bed. Or maybe when he nearly gave himself away by reflexively 'bulking up'.

Yet none of that, **none of that compared to this**. What exactly was 'this'? Well, it started out as nothing special, a simple capture of an escaped villain really. The only issue being how easy the villain could escape through the sewer system.

But then, _then_, a hater grabbed on to his leg mid-flight, and started screaming, and now, he lost the villain. Just what was his luck today! Was he being affected by some sort of anti-luck quirk?! So now, he was attempting to hit some sludge. And right before he made contact….. the villain turned and fled back into the sewer system.

Thankfully, All Might managed to find the villain again before he could take a flesh puppet, which was disgusting to behold.

"NEVER FEAR" Toshinori boomed, "FOR I AM...here?" Villain secure in his containment, Toshinori had turned around to see… a teenaged version of All for One.

The kid looked near exactly like he remembered the villain looking. White hair, thin face, pale skin, even a strong but thin frame. The only difference being a splatter of freckles across the boy's feature.

Staring at the boy, Toshinori nearly completely forgot about the sludge villain he was supposed to be turning around. Then, the kid started to open his eyes. Eyes that were the same black color as All for One's… was he hallucinating?

Then, the kid started staring, aaaand then shouted "DAAAADDD! YOUR SWORN ENEMIES HERE!" Meanwhile, All Might just internally screamed 'OF ALL THE LUCK! IM GONNA DIE!' Then, the kid started laughing, "You should have seen your face!"

"Kid…. I"M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

End. all of them are friends!


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: t**

**Title: Hudson, we have a problem.**

Jirou (aka Earphone Jack) was on a mandatory patrol. She hadn't expected to run into a villain. She definitely hadn't expected to be kissing said villain, but that's how life works.

Katsuki Bakugou (aka Ground Zero) was bored, as in really bored. As in so bored, he decided he was going to blow up that skyscraper in front of him. Why? He was bored and it _looked_ abandoned, sooo... bye bye skyscraper. What he didn't expect was for a Pro Hero to catch him in the act.

Well, he can't exactly say he didn't expect to be caught, cause that would be freaking stupid, just not so quickly. Then again, his quirk was a _little_… _**Boom**_. Now what he didn't expect was said Pro Hero to be hot.

Then again, why wouldn't they be? All that hero training doesn't make a person fat. Oh… was she speaking now?

As I was making my neighborhood rounds, I saw a villain about to level the pro hero Songbird's tower! I quickly ran over and shouted, "STOP!"

Ground Zero rolled his eyes, oh how _unique_, like yelling 'stop' was just going to make him turn himself over. "Let me think about it!" He grabbed the pin on his gauntlet with one hand, "No~" then he pulled.

The explosion rattled the city street, as the dust cleared a large hole was in the building. What exactly was keeping it up was unknown. "Now, now, I still kind of feel like blowing up another~" Ground Zero spoke.

Then, he paused as if choosing his next building to demolish. "Of course, you can always try to distract me~" He smirked.

As I ran over the cocky little idiot said "hmmmm.." "no." and then- well to sum it up in three words:

BOOM, PAIN, and OOF! Then, I heard the villain say: "Now, now, I still kind of feel like blowing up another" "Of course, you can always try to distract me" I wanted to scream, not cause of pain, but cause I found Mineta's evil -well, eviler-twin. Then, I used a move I've been itching to use; cardio-shock! It releases a shock wave through the air. The villain lands on his butt. Ha. serves him right.

The ground was not soft, no it wasn't. Had she really just? She had hadn't she. 'What an idiot' Ground Zero felt his eye twitch, yet with all his willpower kept his anger under control. He forced that silly 'I'm harmless' grin on his face that had worked so many times before.

"N'aww come on~ I wasn't gonna hurt nobody! There isn't any need to be rude." Ground Zero mocked, pouting. Then he smirked, grinning as if he found something funny. "Those buildings were empty anyway~ Or at least I think they were…" He trailed off.

Then he shrugged as if he couldn't care less that he might have killed someone.

I was already mad, but what he said next proved he was worse than Mineta, and that's no small feat! He said;"N'aww come on~ I wasn't gonna hurt nobody! There isn't any need to be buildings were empty anyway~ Or at least I think they were…"

How. dare. You. I launched myself at him, in an attempt to attack. What he did next…

Bakugo couldn't help but laugh, rolling away. The Pro-Hero, whatever her name was, with the earphone jacks just attempted to attack him! Then the ass had the gall to try again. It wasn't too hard to simply propel himself into a flip over her head.

"You're going to have to try harder than that~" Ground Zero practically sung into her ear. Then he paused, jumping out of her attack range as if reconsidering something.

"Then again, if you're trying to distract me, you're doing a wonderful job," He gave her a considering look, almost flat-out weird, "those moves really are something~"

Then he shrugged, "You swing too wide though, and are waaayyy to reckless! And that's coming from me sweetheart~"

My head was filled with nothing but rage. In a tiny corner of my brain, I knew he was taunting me, and i couldn't care less. in a rage-filled stupor, I feinted left, then attacked his chest so i could completely destroy this villain's brain, after all, he was an idiot, he would just be more of an idiot!

Bakugou chuckled as the hero attacked his left, then he was about to taunt her more, buuut…. She lunged at me with earphones ready, (such a weird sentence) and she tried to knock him unconscious, and with no options remaining, he, to distract her, kissed her.


	6. prompt list

**now, to upload prompts! (i'll cont. this without colour.) (6 and up are all me.)**

**promts:**

_**1 Blind! Deku never meet One for All and gets into UA on a scam**_

**2 Mute! Deku is only mute due to having a vocal quirk that destroys everything whenever he makes the slightest sound**

_**3 Blind! Deku has a sensory-based quirk and gets into UA on his own lonesome**_

**4 White Haired! Deku is secretly All for One's son and no one wants to believe it **

**5 Pro hero! Jirou runs into Villain! Bakugou and immediately encounters a problem, he's hot.**

**6 bully! deku and kacchan bully an oc.**

**7 deku almost fails a test, however, kacchan switches tests with him last minute, thinking he'll get a A.**

**i will be updating this chappie as i make more.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: k

Title: My hero…. daily fly?!

Another day, another fly through the sky. Now, you might be thinking, cool quirk!, but, it's not my quirk. My quirk is blade. Basically, I can make any part of my upper body sharp as a sword, but using it to much gives me cuts on my arms. I also have to remember not to pick my nose while my quirk is activated.

The reason i'm flying every morning is because of the school bully, kacchan.

Now, most bullies are kinda dumb, but not kacchan. Oh no, he uses his explosion quirk, combines it with midoriya's strength enhancer, and yeets me into the clouds every morning.

Now, it would be bad enough, but there's one SLIGHT problem…..

Kacchan's my brother.

And our dad lets us spar, and increases the allowance of the winner.

So far, its 65 (kacchan) to 54 (me).

We both applied to u.a high, and along with his quirkless friend, midoriya, we both got in. And thanks to midoriya's newfound quirk, (I swear there's something fishy about that….) kacchan had no-one to bully. Except me. So now I get to appreciate the beauty of japan from 500 feet high every morning.

It would be better with the little packaged peanuts that come on every flight…

I guess you get whatcha get, and don't throw a fit…

Except for the orange-flavoured popsicles at the corner store, i hate orange flavour, and either way, they. Are. NASTY!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:the test.**

**Rating: t**

I was going to fail. This test had me destroyed. You're probably thinking, "just study more!".

No. not an option. This test was in Japanese Literature, which was my worst subject! On top of that, the test is due tomorrow morning!

And **on top of that**, I just learned about it now! And because of that, the library is closed, my phone is out of battery, and my computer's wifi is down! It's just madness!

I tried getting others to help, but it's kinda hard to get help at 1:36 at night….(or is it in the morning? dunno.)

So, my report on Soseki Natsume's "Kokoro" is kinda doomed. Welp, i tried my best…

BLAM!

WTF! BAKUGO! SHUT UP! I KNOCKED! NO, YOU BLEW UP MY DOOR! WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT!? TO TRADE REPORTS! WHAT! WHY ARE WE YELLING AGAIN?!

In bakugo's brain:

This nerd probably will get an "a" on the assignment, and I'll get a "c", but if we trade, I'll get the "a"!

Um, ok kacchan, just don't kill meeee…. *switch*

**The next morning….**

**Bakugo's grade: f.**

**Deku's grade:c-.**

**THE LITTLE BRAT TRICKED ME! DIE!**


	9. thank you all!

**hello, and this chapter is just to say thank you for 500 views,and i know some of you are like, "what's the big deal? its just 500, i have 10,000!" annd i say, so? it means the world to me. so thank you all and plz review and check out my other complete storys, and you could also give me story ideas! i will 99% do them! and i will credit! BYE! THANK YOU!**


	10. teaser

**jsyk, me and littlepotato666 will be publishing a collab soon, so get ready, my non-existent fans!**


End file.
